Forvever Doesn't Always Mean Forever
by smileysox1
Summary: Bella never hated Edward, but she has never gotten over him breaking her heart. With other girls to chose from, forever dosn't always mean forever.
1. Alice

My Life

"We have to move soon, don't we?" I asked my new family. We were sitting on the couch in the middle of the room. I was wearing my favorite shirt that Edward had given me, with jeans and sneakers. The shirt said 'I love Edward' He had given it to me on our first anniversary. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the other couch. . The news was on, but we weren't watching it.

"Yes." Carlisle answered.

I sighed. I didn't want to leave, but Edward said that Charlie was beginning to notice that we weren't aging. I knew that this was just one part of the life that I had chosen, and it the rewards evened out in the end. After all, I got to spend eternity with Edward.

"So, are we going to go to Canada, or are we going to hang out in Denali?" I asked.

"O Canada!" Emmett sang as he came into the room. He was obviously going hunting with Jasper, because they both came down the stairs wearing hiking clothes.

Jasper laughed. "We're going hunting, see you guys later." They ran out the door.

"Alice." Edward said with anger almost. She danced down the stairs. She was wearing a white peace shirt, with denim shorts and a denim sweater with suspenders. She also wore orange flip-flops.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I asked.

She had a grin on her face. I gulped. "We are going shopping."


	2. Shopping!

Shopping!?

"What?! Why now?! _Alice!_" I stammered. Edward hissed, but she ignored him.

"We have to go soon. And besides, look at what you're wearing!" she defended herself. I scowled. I loved this shirt!

"_Fine!_" I said as I stalked off. Edward followed me silently. "Your sister is _so_ annoying!" I hissed. 

He laughed. Then he sighed. "I know." He laid on the bed and patted it. "Come on, Spider monkey." he said with my favorite crooked grin. I rolled my eyes at my old human nickname and laid down.

We stared into each other's topaz eyes for what seemed like an eternity, when I heard Alice dancing up the stairs. He groaned and I sighed. "I'll be there in a minute, Alice." I groaned. _Lie_, I thought, and she knew it.

"No, you are lying! I am going to count to 30, and if you are not out, I am coming to get you!" she taunted.

I ignored her. "Will you come?" I asked him. He nodded.

"28,29," Alice continued.

"I'm coming! Jezz keep your pants on!" I mumbled. Of course she heard it.

"Bella…"

"I'm out!" I said as I dragged Edward out of the room.

We raced to the Volvo, Edward and I in the front, Alice in the back. Alice was singing her favorite new song, 'Hot n Cold' by Katy Perry. Edward tried to tune her out by playing Debussy, but it didn't work. He just stuck the CD in. She was singing 'I kissed a girl' when we pulled into the parking lot.

We walked into the mall and Edward dutifully stayed with us as we shopped. I eventually told him to go check out the cars, which were just around the corner. He agreed and I was left to stand the shopping, alone.

After 2 hours of shopping, in one store, Edward found us. "Yay!" I said and I hugged him. He hugged me, but not in the way that he usually did. "Edward?" I asked, confused.

I met his gaze. I saw the same look that I saw that day in the meadow. Across the room, was a tall, brunette girl, who had a short skirt on and a tight shirt. She was obviously _not_ human. Alice thumped her head with her palm and dragged me to the end of the racks of clothes. My emotions must have shown on my face because she said, "Bella, don't freak out. Edward is a man! All men do this! Just relax, while I go slap him." I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I- It's okay Alice… I understand" I stammered.

"Bella! I'm so sorry, I-" Edward said. "Save it!" I interrupted. _okay, stay calm Bella, _I took a deep breath. "Edward, It's okay. I always knew that you were too good for me. I'm sorry, I have to go." I ran at a human pace until I hit the woods surrounding the mall. Then I broke off into a full blown sprint. "Stupid, sweet, cheating vampire" I mumbled. I could feel him following me, and Alice following him. "Go away!" I said as I sped up. I think that I was in Northern Canada when I finally felt him give up. I traveled a little farther, then collapsed against a tree. I was sobbing when I smelt him. I looked up and met the black eyes of an unfamiliar vampire.


	3. Russ

**I don't own twilight!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Who are _you_?" I asked him. He had black, spiky hair and was tall. He looked sad. He spoke slowly, in a deep, drawl voice. "My name is Russ."

"Hi Russ," I said. "Hi."

"Um, I don't mean to pry, but you look sad." I said. He almost smiled. "So do you." He looked so sweet. I almost forgot about _him._ Almost.

"Why is a pretty girl like you so sad?" He asked me. _Darn_! _Why did he have to ask about _him?__"It's _complicated_." I said slowly. My chest aced just at the thought. It seemed to be easier with Russ. Just like when I was with Jacob. _Jacob_. My chest felt like I had been run over with a monster truck when I was human.

"Why are _you_ sad?" I asked, hopeful to change the subject. "It's complicated" he said with a grin. I sighed. "Well, I have some questions for you first. If you answer then, then I will tell you, okay?" He offered. "Look, Russ, I'm really not in the mood, okay?" I started to get up, but he pushed me down. I hissed. 

"Stay. I'll go. Goodbye." he said. I couldn't let him go.

"Wait! You don't even know my name!" I said. He smirked. "Okay, what's your name?"

"Bella," I said. "Uh, here is my cell number. Please call? I have to go." I said as I handed him my number. Edward was coming again. "Okay…" Russ said.

I ran, but he was too fast for me to outrun.

"Okay!" I said. "I give up! What do you want?"

"Bella, you are overreacting!" Edward said, exasperated.

"You think that I am OVEREACTING?! Did you forget about my power?!" I screamed. I could 'see' the memories that other people had.

"Bella-" He started.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I really am. I thought that you we the _one_. But I don't think that the _one_ would cheat on me. Now please, just go away." I said and I started to run at a human pace into the forest.

I dared to look back him. He was sitting on the forest floor, with his head between his knees. _He shouldn't be the one who is sad_ I thought. _It should be me! Well, it is me._ I sat on the ground, and dry-sobbed. I don't know when I stopped but I remember staring into a familiar pair of eyes. Although, this time they were a buttery gold.

"Bella?" He asked. He looked worried. I guess I was a mess. I didn't care though. I had nowhere to go, nobody to hold me while I cried, so what did it matter? "Bella, why don't you just go home?" he asked again, but not in a bad way. He was worried about me. "B-Because I h-have n-nowhere t-to g-go." I stammered." I dipped my head so that I couldn't see his reaction, so I was a little surprised when he held his pale, hard hand out to me. "Come on," he said in a soothing voice. "You can come to my house."

"Okkkay," I stammered. I got up and stumbled into Russ. "Here, let me carry you?" he said, but it came out as a question. I knew that I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded. He scooped me up into his arms and soon we were flying.

Soon we got to his house. It was a modern loft, with a view of a huge waterfall. All I could say was, "Wow." He laughed. "Yeah, being a singer has it's perks." "You're a singer?" I asked. "Yeah. Well, I write songs mostly. It helps to write your problems down, and not keep them all inside. Anyway, you look like I should leave you alone so, here is your room. I gotta get to work." He said as he put me down in an unfamiliar room. It had gray walls with a black tiled floor. There was a white sofa in the corner. I sat down on the sofa and pulled my knees to my chest. I sobbed for what seemed like hours. Then I heard the most beautiful guitar playing.

I thought about what Russ said. _It helps to write your problems down, and not keep them all inside. _I started to sing.

_Say you're sorryThat face of an angel comes outJust when you need it toAs I pace back and forth all this time 'CauseI honestly believed in youHolding on,The days drag onStupid girl I should have known, I should have knownThat I'm not a princessThis ain't a fairytaleI'm not the one you'll sweep off her feetLead her up the stairwellThis ain't Hollywood,This is a small townI was a dreamer before you went and let me downNow its too late for you and your White Horse,To come I was naïve,Got lost in your eyesI never really had a chance.I had so many dreams about you and endings; Now I knowI'm not a princessThis ain't a fairytaleI'm not the one you'll sweep off her feetLead her up the stairwellThis ain't Hollywood,This is a small townI was a dreamer before you went and let me downNow its too late for you and your White Horse,To come there you are on your kneesBegging for forgiveness,Begging for meJust like I always wanted,But I'm so sorryCause I'm not your princess This aint a fairytaleIm gonna find someone, Some dayWho might actually treat me is a big world,That was a small townThere in my rearview mirror, Disappearing it's too late for you and your White HorseNow its too late for you and your White HorseTo catch me whoa whoa whoa-ohTry and catch me nowWhoa-OhIt's too lateTo catch me now._

_I looked up to see Russ standing there with his guitar. He was smiling._


End file.
